Breaking Point
by Chibi-Inu13
Summary: It was a game of cat and mouse, to see who would break first. The problem is, she isn't quite sure who's chasing who anymore [ONESHOT]


**i**

It begins as a test.

Well…more like a personal challenge you've made for yourself; to see how much you can take before you crack. It isn't supposed to be one –a challenge that is –it isn't supposed to be this hard either. You're finding it very difficult in succeeding. Everything about him gets to you, from his cute fuzzy ears to that arrogant smirk he always has planted on his face. He's making things very difficult. You think he's on to you –probably because for the past few weeks he's been acting strange.

You look up to find him blatantly staring at you and instead of looking away he smirks.

Yup. Definitely strange.

**ii**

Later you realize that this is all just a game to him.

A game to see who can make the other break first, doesn't matter, you're all up for it. Right now you're having a staring contest –well a staring contest on his behalf. He's been watching you for over an hour, his amber gaze unblinking and unnerving. You have to cover your face from him with your book. It's no use though; you can still feel his gaze on you, his aura smothering your own.

Maybe its because he moved from his spot from the tree to sit directly in front of you.

'What are you reading?' He tries to pluck the book from your hands but you quickly move it away.

'Nothing that concerns you,' you say offhandedly, wishing that he would just leave –you don't know how much more you can take from him.

'Not studying for another one of those 'tests' are you?' he asks, moving to your side to try and look at the book from over your shoulder. He leans in, so close that you can feel the heat coming off of his body in waves. You clear your throat in an attempt to cover up your discomfort.

'Uh…no,' you say, mentally proud of yourself that your voice hasn't failed on you.

'If you say so.' His breath tickles your ear and you shiver in response. He's doing this on purpose –the smirk on his face is proof of that.

You want to slap that smirk off his face. He catches your hand before you can do so –damn him and his fast reflexes. His grip is tight, yet gentle around your wrist. His touch searing into your skin. You try not to look him directly in the eyes, leaning away from him as he closes in. You close your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart.

He kisses the spot beneath your ear, your hands closing into fists. 'Silly girl,' he chuckles. You open your eyes to find him staring at you with an amused expression. He makes a move to touch your face but you move away, his smile gets wider –you hate him. He gets up and walks away, leaving you behind all flushed and flustered.

You resist the urge to chuck the book at his head.

**iii**

He thinks he's gotten to you.

He has _no_ idea what he's up against.

**iv**

You sit by your windowsill at night, contemplating on what has happened earlier today.

Hojo asked you out again. He's pretty sweet sometimes –in a clumsy, boyish sort of way. Today he gave you two bottles of butter milk and a bottle of apple cider vinegar 'For your yeast infection,' he said, blushing bright red as he handed them to you. You weren't sure if you were supposed to be grateful for his concern or mortified at the idea that he thought you had yeast infection –you seriously need to have a talk with your grandfather after this.

Not quite sure what to do, you took his gifts with a smile on your face –flushed with humiliation. That's when he asked you if you wanted to go watch a movie with him on Saturday –or what you think he tried to say, it was pretty hard to understand him through all the stuttering.

Looking outside, you can feel _his_ eyes on you. He thinks that just because you can't see him, you can't sense him –the baka. Scanning the Goshinboku, you catch a glimpse of red and smile.

You told Hojo you'd think about it.

**v**

You find out that Inuyasha is with Kikyo.

You tell your friends that you don't care.

You aren't sure whom you're trying to kid anymore.

**vi**

You ignore him for a couple of days, but not because you're angry at him –you're _way_ over it –no, you're not speaking to him to see how long it'll take before he comes to you, rather you going to him. You find him waiting for you as you step out of the well. His arms are crossed over his chest, as he leans against a tree, a grin on his face.

'Angry?'

'_No_,' you snap as you walk past him.

He silently follows you, his chest brushing against your back. 'Jealous perhaps?' he whispers quietly.

You pause, and turn to face him taking in his smug smile and teasing eyes. 'And why should _I_ be jealous?' you ask through clenched teeth. You're starting to crack, but you hope he can't sense it.

'Because of Kikyo maybe?'

You want to hit him. To smack the silly grin off his face and to Oswari his ass into the ground. Instead, you turn and try to get the hell away from him. He grabs your wrist before you can, pulling you against his chest. He looks down at you but you look away, not letting yourself get sucked into his gaze.

'You don't have to be jealous.'

'I said I'm not.'

'Liar,' he turns your face towards his. 'You love me.'

He runs his hand down your cheek in a soft caress. You lick your lips, not letting yourself fall for his trap. You're not going to break –not now –not until he breaks first –

'—_no_.'

You push away from him, walking away, making sure not to look back.

You can feel his eyes on you all the way back to the village.

**vii**

You decide to take Hojo on his offer and go out with him on Saturday. He brings you home early, like the gentleman he is. Walking you up towards your front door, he smiles at you shyly. 'I had a great time,' he fidgets slightly, looking down at his feet.

You smile warmly, amused by his shyness. 'So did I.'

'We should do this again.'

You hesitate a little. 'Yeah…that would be…great.' Lying isn't exactly your forte, but Hojo seems completely oblivious to your lie –probably because he's too excited with the prospect of going out with you again. You don't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

He leans down and kisses you on the lips –more like a quick peck. His lips are warm against yours, and despite yourself, you're wishing that it were someone else who is kissing you right now –though you will never admit it. He steps back, a red tinge to his cheeks.

'Wow…that was…' he says breathless.

You bite your lip. 'Er…_yeah_…uh…I'll see you later.'

He smiles at you, giving you one last kiss on the cheek as he jogs across the courtyard, turning back once to wave at you. You wave back half-heartedly. As soon as he disappears from sight, you look up at the Goshinboku and frown. He's up there…you can tell he is. You smile deviously, knowing how that little stunt probably pissed him off.

Good, let him watch if he wants.

**viii**

He ambushes you the moment you step out of the well.

You're starting to wonder if he just spends his time waiting by the well for your return, because he always manages to get to you first than anybody else. It flatters yet annoys you at the same time.

You try to walk past him, like last time, but just like before he grabs you. But not like last time he pulls you up against his chest –a soft gasp escaping your lips as your back meets his chest –breathing down your neck as he wraps a warm hand around your neck. You're not afraid of him because you know he will never hurt you physically. Emotionally…well that's another story.

'What are you playing at bitch?' he growls against your neck, his lips against your skin.

You smile impishly. 'What's wrong…_jealous_?'

He chuckles, the vibrations coursing through your body. He rakes his fangs against your skin, causing your body to tremble from the sensation. You have to bite your lip from moaning.

'Now why would I be jealous of a weak pathetic boy like him, hmm?' he asks, his other hand slowly moving underneath the hem of your shirt, his claws raking against your skin.

You swallow, trying to keep a clear head as he starts to lay soft kisses all over your neck. 'H –he isn't pathetic.'

The hand around you neck moves up to cup your face, turning your head until his face is mere inches from yours. His lips ghost over yours, softly. 'If he ever touches you again…I'll tear him limb from limb.'

'I'd like to see you try.' You whisper, licking your lips.

He smiles and lets you go, disappearing into the forest without looking back. You stand still, panting heavily as you stare after him, not quite sure what the hell just happened. You sit down on the ground, pressing a cool hand against your forehead.

You don't know how much more you can take.

**ix**

Your friends begin to worry about you. Sango says you're starting to look pale and that you should probably go home for a few days. Miroku comments about the bags under your eyes, caused by the countless sleepless nights you had over the past few weeks.

You tell them that you have everything under control.

You wonder if they believe you.

You can tell by the look in their eyes that they don't.

**x**

He has you trapped.

Tree bark bites into the your back as he crushes you against it, his chest pressed against yours. His hand runs down the length of your leg, his other braced against the tree behind you. You can hardly breathe, his tongue plunders your mouth, and you're afraid that you may suffocate. You aren't sure who initiated this –one minute the two of your were arguing, the next you were kissing passionately –and right now you don't give a fuck as long as he doesn't stop.

He removes his mouth away form yours, just for a sec and smiles. 'You want me.' He presses his hips firmly against yours, and you moan in response.

'Shut up,' you growl, roughly grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hard.

His claws run up your thigh, causing your body to tremble and he hooks your leg around his waist. You grind your hips against his causing him to groan against your lips. You laugh, which quickly turns into a gasp as he hitches you up higher, your legs automatically wrapping against his waist.

'You love me.' He says, staring straight into your eyes.

It's hard to think straight as his hand strokes you through your panties. 'I –I don't.' You rasp breathlessly. The sound of your panties ripping catches your attention. Before you can yell at him for doing such a stupid thing –Osuwari'ing him would only make things worse –his finger is inside you.

'Say it,' he growls in your ear.

You arch against his hand, your lips trembling, refusing to speak as your head thrashes form side to side. The heel of his hand presses against your clit, but still you refuse to answer. You can feel yourself breaking, so close but you can't and you won't. Not until he cracks first. His fingers move faster and you bite down hard on your lip, hard enough to draw blood.

'—no.'

His fingers stop moving, and he drops you on the ground. You look up at him in disbelief –the bastard isn't even going to finish off what he's started. He just grins, licking his fingers clean and squatting in front of you.

'_Bastard_,' you seethe.

'You know you love me.'

Your hands grip at the grass beside you. 'Right now I want to _fucking_ kill you.'

He quickly kisses you, tasting yourself on his lips. He pulls back, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. 'Tsk. Such language from such an innocent little girl.'

His laughter cuts through the silence of the forest as he walks away, leaving you sweaty, completely bothered and unbelievably unsatisfied on the ground.

You smile in satisfaction as the sound of the subduing spell reaches your ears.

**xi**

He isn't outside at the Goshinboku tonight.

You're relieved but you know he'll come later.

**xii**

It started off as a test but right now you aren't so sure.

You lie in bed, staring at your wall –a thousand thoughts running through your head. Maybe it was wrong of you to test yourself and him for that matter. Right now you're breaking, and he's breaking –you can tell –but you're both too stubborn to admit it.

It's a game of cat and mouse but right now you aren't sure who's the cat and who's the mouse.

There's a knock at your window, and you know it's him –of course it is, he's the only one who enters through there. You don't bother getting up. He pads softly towards your bed, and you don't try to feign sleep –what's the point, he'll know. He always knows. So you turn and watch him silently. He sits down on the floor bedside your bed, his head leaning against it, eyes closed.

'You –'

'You can keep saying it but I _won't_ change my answer.' You say softly, petting one of his ears absentmindedly.

He grabs your hand, stilling your actions. He begins to idly trace the creases in your palm with one of his claws –you forget to breathe. 'Then I'll _keep_ saying it until you do.' He kisses the inside of your wrist, and lets go of your hand. It hangs limply beside his head.

It amazes you how cruel and arrogant he can be one minute then sweet and gentle the next. You aren't sure which side of him you like most.

'I don't.' you say resolutely, turning your back on him.

He grabs your shoulder, pulling you until you're flat on your back. He crawls on top of you, the length of his body pressed firmly against yours. You stare up at him defiantly. 'You love me.' He says simply.

'N–'

'You love me,' he repeats slowly, the words rolling off his tongue.

You stare up at him and feel your resolve breaking. You aren't sure if it's because of the tone he says those words in, or the atmosphere you're in –alone, in your room, in the dark, on your bed –or if it's because of his hand which is stroking your stomach lazily underneath your shirt which make you say –

' –_yes_.'

He presses a kiss lightly to your lips. 'Good.' He kisses you again, the hand on your stomach slowly moving up to cup your breast. You place a hand on top of his, trying to get things under control.

'It's late.' You say hoarsely.

He looks into your eyes, a rare look of tenderness in his. 'I know.'

Neither of you makes a move.

**xiii**

He tells you that he loves you.

You just smile and continue reading your book.

**Fin**


End file.
